How to bring dragons home
by teharrisonfox
Summary: Dragons hadn't been seen for over 2,000 years. They were thought to be entirely mythical. Until now. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Fourth somehow set all the dragons out to the modern-day, & he has to convince the world that dragons are good before the dragons decide to start another war against man. But dark forces are in play. What can Hiccup IV do? (I own nothing) Read & Review!
1. Prologue

Long long ago. Way before dragons were domesticated a witch was dying. The sight was so ugly and so horrific no word can deliver justice to this scene.  
She looked to be older than time himself, her skin was thinner than paper, her eyes were so pale they were whiter than snow, her bones are made of glass that's already smashed, and her breaths...Her breaths were so loud and hoarse all the water in the world can't get rid of it.  
The smell was so horrid one would immediately lose their sense of smell as it had murdered their noses.

But her apprentice stood by loyal as ever. Her apprentice looked like a mini version of her mentor, but only slightly younger and fitter.

The witch only had moments left to live and she didn't waste them on any goodbyes or farewells to the extremely short list of allies left alive but on a prophecy. It ran like something like this:

The first runt shall train all dragons  
The second runt's death shall break the Wilderwest  
The third runt shall set all dragons free  
The fourth and the last runt shall bring the dragons back to an unrecognizable home.

And the witch died the moment the word home left her lips.  
Her apprentice somehow knew that this must be kept secret at all times.  
This prophecy was so secret that even Excellinor had no idea of it.

The prophecy was relayed, witch to witch handed down the generations until the prophecy was written down by the last witch who knew of it, for she knew that the 3rd part is already happening. But she chose to stand by and let fate take its course, but something told her that the 4th runt needed this, that he will be a great leader, and she hoped that the unrecognizable home will be a great place for the dragons. She was right about one half. But not the other.

For Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Fourth will eventually be a good leader, their new home will be much more hostile. But all the greats must start somewhere, and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Fourth and his adventures is a repeat of history, but the environment and situations is now much much worse.


	2. Meet Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Fourth hated moving. It was like a chore to him. The teary goodbyes to all the friends that he made, packing, and the moving day where you enter a new home, new life, new school. All one big chore. As a matter of fact, he kept all his stuff in moving boxes, because at any moment his father Stanly, would announce their moving day.

Hiccup was extremely small for his age, very thin, very weak, and despite his size, he is very fast on his feet. He has hair the colour of mud, and his eyes the colour of the sky.

Hiccup has been to almost every country in the world by now, that he had no idea what nationality he is. Well he was born in Iceland, but he hadn't stepped foot there for over ten years. He had been to America, Britain, Italy, South Africa, Egypt. Hiccup can name every country by heart.

At first, Hiccup thought that his father was a spy, and loved the idea of him going on cool missions, stopping people who want to rule the world, and every move was to protect him. However, he learnt the hard way that this wasn't true at all. His father was an archaeologist. Not like Indiana Jones, with the cool moves and whips and traps no. He was a simple one, but one of the best, and he was easy to persuade to do a commission if the check had enough zeros, and afterwards the commission another would appear weeks later like clockwork and the cycle continues.

Stanley is a gigantic man. With giant bushy brown hair and a giant beard, he looked like a baby King Kong. However, looks can be deceiving. Stanly cant fight to save his own life, but he did make up his weakness with his mind power. He can recite the entire history of every country in the world as if it was the alphabet. However, he is easy to manipulate if you use the right words and emotion.

Hiccup looked out of the paper thin plastic window, surprised that this heap of junk can fly. The plane looked to be made by a blind engineer, a designer with no hands and a brain dead board of directors. The plane was no bigger than a hotel lobby, and he and his father were the only passengers.

The toilet broke again and the order was unbearable, and Hiccup was getting the stench full blast as he was sitting way at the back. But he knew he kinda deserved it as he tortured the poor toilet with is excrement and projectile vomit, this is most likely due to the atrocious curry that Hiccup ate.

Now that his and the toilets torture appointment was over, Hiccup tried to interest himself in the tiny list of movies that the plane provided, but all of them are box office flops or knockoffs of popular movies. In front of him his father was snoring like a million chainsaws.

They were going to a group of islands called the Barbaric Archipelago near the arctic circle, and there is one way to get there, on last chance airlines, which lands at an island called 'Tomorrow' Then Hiccup will be taking the Dragon Ferry to some rotten island called 'Kurk' or 'Burp' or 'Berk', where his father will be doing a major dig. Stanly acted as if this dig is like winning all the money in the world, and Hiccup was half hearted about living there, though he knew how important this is to his father.

Stanley loved myths and legends. No lets reword that. He is obsessed with them. One legend in particular is his favorite. The legend of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Hiccup's supposed ancestor. Hiccup knew most of the legend and he found it hard to believe. How can having 10 lost things make one a king? How can one survive in a tree of 20 years? And most of all dragons did not exist!

He found the entire story to be fake. His father half agreed. He agreed that dragons didn't exist, but the king Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third did, and was considered to be a great king, and that was all he needed to be in love with it.

There was an inaudible announcement from the pilot, they were going to land. Clouds are attempting to crush and smother the plane. Moments later Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Fourth was standing on the tarmac of the tiny airfield. The airport was the same size of a large suburban house. With ugly windows and shops, and an air traffic control tower that looked like it was going to collapse in a blink of an eye.

The air was water. Hiccup was practically drowning in the moistness of the air, and before his foot touched the runway he looked as if he had been scuba diving. Exactly 4 minutes later Hiccup and Stanly were out of the airport, all their belongings were already sent to their new home. Hiccup took a deep breath and walked to the airport terminal with his father.

"Welcome to your new home son!" Stanly said overenthusiastically.

"Yes father." Hiccup said unemotionally, taking out his phone to see if any of his friends from the home he just moved out of had texted or contacted him. Nothing. No texts. No email. Nothing.

Hiccup should have known. He makes no difference to anybody's life. He can be a major part in somebody's life story and he would make no difference whatsoever if he was in it or not. In the last, last school he was in he was called 'Hiccup the useless'. He was used to these names. He was making mental bets on how long it will take for people to see how useless and weak he was and what name they will call him now.

He betted at least 4 days after his 1st day of school, and something to do with his looks. He doubted that his ancestor would make any difference at all.

Little did he know that within 96 hours from now he will do an act that will bring the world to its knees.


	3. Back to Berk

The Dragon Ferry was a good business, having an armada of ferries, but still fast and reliable, going around the entire Archipelago in around two hours. All the ferries had a design of a dragon on it. The one that Hiccup was in was of a simple blue dragon. After a long uneventful ride, Hiccup found himself standing on the dock of the island of Berk.

If Hiccup the IV had sat on a time machine and gone back 1080 years, he wouldn't have noticed much difference, except for the buildings.

Berk's air is water, the rain cascaded from the sky. The harbour was small and insignificant, only big enough for 4 tiny ferries, and was surprisingly strong to survive this weather.

The village was straight ahead, right in the middle. There were lines of ugly modern houses, all of whom seemed to be a plagiarized version of each other but with some tweaks as if not to stand out. A depressingly small school was on the far west of the village, and a giant town hall and museum was on the far east of the village. Separating the void from the village and the buildings were rows and rows of shops and tiny service buildings. A giant billboard was placed lazily on the left where a sign read 'Re-elect governor Al!' where a handsome man was beaming at Hiccup the IV as if he was reuniting with a long lost family member.

Hiccup then noticed what seemed to be a giant figure in the rain. Hiccup froze. The figure looked as if its muscles were made of iron, it towered over all the buildings, from the end of the harbour Hiccup can hear it heavy pants and groans and grunts. The figure was spooky and creeped Hiccup out.

"D…..d…ddddddaaaa…..dad?" Hiccup cried, pointing at the figure in pure horror, and then Hiccup fainted.

Hiccup then woke up with a jolt, panting and gasping for breath. He found himself in a large office, with a row of bookshelves that seemed to contain every book on the planet, a half a dozen cheap desks and chairs, and a gallery of paintings that were made by a blind person. Hiccup was lying on a oversized, smell murdering couch, that was probably the thing that woke him up. He practically flew off the couch, knocking over a tiny pile of pamphlets with the picture of the same man Governor Al and found himself face to face with the most biggest woman he had ever met.

Everything about this woman was big. Her neck is a tree trunk, she had boobies the size of beachballs, hair that made her look like a giant yellow furball and muscles that were made of iron. If King Kong had a sister, that dyed all her fur yellow

Just before Hiccup the IV can think of what to say the woman spoke.

"I am Police Cheif Beth!" She said in a voice that was like a foghorn. "WELCOME TO BERK! HICCUP THE IV!"

Hiccup would usually respond with 'thank you' but the woman had yelled point-blank at his face so his ears were ringing. "Errrr,thanks?" Was all he can say

"Your father is seeing Vice Mayor Augustus! As well as Governor Al! Al is a nice chap! But you know what they say! Politicians are good actors."

Hiccup had no idea how to respond to this, so he stayed silent. Then suddeny he felt a giant pain in his back as electricity shook through him!


	4. Mr A

It is the tallest building on the island of Berserk. A tall glass block, 30 stories high, with no business being there.

On the top floor, a woman was standing in front of a large oak door. She was a pain dull woman, overdressed in suit and tie, not too long, nor too short black hair, and dark eyes. In fact, one wonders if she had just stepped out of a black and white photo. She was punching on the oak door as if the door was a punching bag or the face of her worst enemy.

The woman's name is Governor Ulyssa, and she 'rules' of the 4th largest state in the country. She was here to confront someone she was dreading to see for nearly a year. She grew suspicious of Mr. A ever since for some suspicious reason, he became the 2nd most powerful person in the country below the president.

"Come in" A single voice said, and as if by magic, the door opened so quickly that the next punch met thin air.

Ulyssa looked into the shockingly small office. The office's length and width were small. It only had enough room for four medium-sized cars. It had a simple red carpet, two chairs, a simple wooden desk, and…Ulyssa had to blink in order to make sure that she wasn't seeing things, a throne. A giant throne, fit for a king, was laying at the far end of the room. A giant window took up the far end of the wall, it would have shown a fantastic view if it were anywhere else in the world, but all that can be seen from the wide window is a tiny gas station, an ugly beach and the depressed sea.

The walls were made out of bookshelves the size of skyscrapers. When Ulyssa walked to the desk as if she was walking on a minefield she saw books on every topic in existence. From the anatomy of aardvarks to the art of Zymurgy. She saw books the size of postage stamps, books that can crush a man flat, books that is older than time and books that looked to have just came out of the printing press.

When she saw the throne facing it's back to her she felt courage surging through her. "The game is up Mr. A!" she yelled. "I know everything! I know what you did to Michael. I know what you have done! What have you have to say to yourself!?"

Ulyssa can't see the figure of Mr. A in the throne, but at the end of her accusation, she saw a glimpse of the man's lip at the right side of the throne. "But you know that I haven't broken any laws Miss. U. Can I call you Miss. U? I find it very appropriate." Mr. A said in an overly calm voice.

"I don't give a fuck what you call me Mr. A-" Ulyssa said, but Mr. A interrupted her. An apple came fly out of the throne, and it hit Ulyssa right in the face

"Language Miss. U! I don't tolerate bad language."

"I!" Ulyssa yelled, but Mr. A interrupted her

"As I was saying, I broke no laws. Michael named me as his 'Vice Governor' of his region, and if he is sick I take over for him. If he dies, I take over his remaining 5-year term. If I was already a Governor of another state, I 'rule' over Michael's state and my own. It is all legal under the 'replacement policy'."

"I AM FAMILIAR WITH IT!" Ulyssa bellowed so loud that Mr. A could have sworn that he saw a minor crack appear in the glass. "MICHAEL IS DEAD! AND HE CONVENIENTLY LEFT YOU TO TAKE HIS PLACE! YOU TRICKED HIM INTO SIGNING THOSE PAPERS!"

"No. I did not." Mr. A said. Ulyssa was infuriated, she was tempted to leap up and attack Mr. A but something kept her back. She was annoyed that Mr. A was speaking in that ridiculously calm voice. "When I was a little boy, one of my favourite sports is football. I was my school's greatest goalkeeper, I saved almost every goal that came my way. One day, the school down the road had a new boy called Luke. Luke was a nice boy, very good at sports, he had overdeveloped his muscles, but I digress. Luke was the best striker and offender when playing football. I lost count on how many time he winded or hurt me with the ball. He was destined to be in the world cup, in fact at the end of his school year he signed papers to enter the national football team. This was fortunate for Luke, as he had failed in everything else. Then, god choose to destroy Luke's entire career. On the penultimate day of his last year in school, Luke was crossing the street and was hit by a runaway truck. Luke lost both of his legs, and he had severe brain damage. In that moment Luke's entire life came crashing down. He was unable to enter the football team, he got into drugs, whiskey, and gambling. His once egotistical father threw him out after a major drug incident. He has been to jail 4 times, and now he is awaiting trial for murdering a young girl and raping her twin brother. All because he lost his legs."

"I don't see the point of this unpleasant story Mr. A!" Ulyssa said discombobulated.

"As I was saying!" Mr. A said, in a calm voice but he let a drop of venom come from it "From what I heard, your daughter, Wendy, is a very nice girl."

Ulyssa said nothing, but her eyes widened so wide that it looked like as if at any moment her eyes will fall out.

Mr. A tossed a large brown envelope. It landed on top of the empty desk. Ulyssa looked at it as if it were a nuclear bomb, and she was the bomb disposal team.

"Wendy," continued Mr. A "is THE best basketball player in her school, and she is seen to be worthy to enter the national basketball team. I am impressed by her speed and agility. Simply marvellous."

A long pause ensued when Ulyssa finally opened the envelope and to her horror and dismay, she saw the photos of her young daughter bounded and gaged, and with thousands of bruises all over her body. She only had to look at one of the photos to see enough.

Ulyssa was about to scream when a large, fat, cardboard package landed on her lap. It was an ordinary, rectangular cardboard box, but its red colour made her fear the worst. In a blink of an eye, she threw open the lid and saw, to her horror, a human leg. Blood was all over it, and on the leg was a tattoo of a scarlet phoenix, her daughter's basketball team's mascot.

Ulyssa was lost for words, her mind was a whirl, but then Mr. A spoke again. "Inside the envelope you will find a document. It is the same kind as document that I used to gain power from Michael. If you don't sign it by the time I get to 0, the girl dies. If you do, she lives. Take my word for it."

Mr A held up his arm to show a cell phone, and from the minuscule sound she can hear muffles that were clearly that of her daughter

"YOU!" Ulyssa yelled, but Mr. A yelled back "5!"

"WENDY! MOM WILL GET YOU OUT OF THERE!" Ulyssa yelled at the phone, the muffles got louder, and she can distinctly hear her daughters frightened cries

"4!"

Ulyssa was ripping the envelope in half, thousands of photos showing her daughter getting amputated was on all of them, but she paid no attention to it, she was reaching for the document.

"3"

Ulyssa grabbed the document and was fumbling in her pockets for a pen, dam it! Where was that pen!

"2"

Ulyssa found it, and hastily scribbled her name.

"1…." Mr. A said, then he lowered the phone and said into it "It is done"

Ulyssa sat still on her seat, her mind was a complete blank.

"Leave. Wendy is waiting for you back home"

Ulyssa needed no words, in a flash she bolted down the stairs all the way back to the car park. She was in her car driving like crazy in the underground maze that called itself a carpark in less than a minute. When she reached the gate moments later, she saw she didn't have enough gas to reach the home, nor the pier where her private ferry was waiting. Without a second thought, she drove like a formula 1 racing driver to the gas station in front of Mr. A's office, fumbled like crazy with her credit card, grabbed the gas nozzle and pulled the trigger.

If Ulyssa hadn't been in a rush, she would have seen that the car's gas tank was emitting sparks from inside. If she had looked closer, she would have seen that this wasn't her car at all, but in fact a duplicate. But a woman racing to see if her daughter was alive, doesn't see these details. The second a drop of gas came in contact with the spark bomb, it ignited.

The last thing Ulyssa saw in her life was a beat-up white fiat UNO. Then a great fireball hit her, instantly killing her.

Mr. A saw the fireball come out of the gas station from the window of his office and let out a small smile. He looked at the text message that he just got 'the girl is no more'.

Mr. A now controlled 25% of the country, and now he was ready to move on to phase 2.

Mr. A for the 1st time this year, Mr. A let out a small laugh, as he watched the gas station burn.


End file.
